


Jealous

by russthewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russthewriter/pseuds/russthewriter





	Jealous

“Thanks,” Dean replied to the handsome waiter who had given him a delicious slice of pie. “You’re welcome,” the waiter replied, winking at Dean as he got the check. Dean smirked, and Sam was visibly annoyed, tapping Castiel on the shoulder so he could get up. “You okay?” Dean asked, still happily savoring his pie. “Yeah, I just gotta go to the bathroom,” Sam replied, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. Sam ran into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and washed his face in the sink. Sam did some breathing before washing his hands and heading back to the table. “Is the check here yet?” Sam asked. “Yeah,” Dean replied. “I’ll pay for it.” “Thanks,” Sam said. Dean walked toward the front counter and placed the check on the counter as well as $20. “Keep the change,” Dean quipped, winking at him as he turned to leave. “Wait,” the waiter said, grabbing Dean’s arm. “Yeah?” Dean inquired. “Would you like to maybe go on a date?” the waiter asked, trying to not stumble over his words. “Um, sure,” Dean replied, handing him a slip of paper with his number on it. “What’s your name?” the waiter asked. “Name’s Dean,” Dean answered. “Wes,” the waiter replied, giving Dean his number. “I’ll see you later,” Dean said, leaving with Sam and Cas following behind him. 

Dean, Sam, and Cas headed toward the Impala and Sam got in the driver’s seat. “You should enjoy your pie,” Sam explained as he grabbed the keys out of Dean’s hand. “Thanks, Sammy,” Dean said smiling. Castiel sat in the back seat, after grabbing the local paper to look for a case. There had been a bit of a dry spell for about two weeks and everything was surprisingly normal for once. “You see anything?” Dean asked between mouthfuls of pie. “Nope,” Cas replied as he scanned through the paper. He sighed, slumping down into his seat. “Don’t worry, Cas, we’ll find a case soon,” Sam reassured him as he tried to focus on the road. About ten minutes later, the trio arrived at the motel. Sam and Cas walked to their room and Dean stayed in the car to finish his pie (and to text Wes). About five minutes later, Dean finished his pie and threw the container in the trash and input Wes’s number into his phone. Dean then walked up to the motel room. When he opened the door, he saw Sam and Castiel who were kissing each other on one of the beds. “What the hell?” Dean asked angrily. “It’s not what it looks like!” Sam exclaimed, trying to diffuse the situation. “Your shirt is off,” Dean observed, pointing at his brother’s sweating body. “Fine, I admit it. Yeah, Cas and I are together. We’ve been seeing each other for about a month,” Sam confessed, Cas looking away from the brothers as he tried to give them some privacy. “Cas, what do you have to say about this?” Dean snapped, his eyes dead set on the angel who actually looked scared of him for once. “I...I…” Cas stuttered, choking on his words as he was caught completely off guard by Dean’s interrogation. “Okay, Law and Order, calm down. I know this is a bit of an adjustment but you’ll get used to it in no time,” Sam reasoned, desperate to keep the peace between him and his brother and between the brothers and Cas. “You ok, Cas?” Sam asked, trying to get Cas out of his stunned, scared state. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Cas replied, glaring at Dean and smiling at Sam. “Well, you two enjoy each other, I’m going out!” Dean yelled, trying and failing to mask his very apparent jealousy with anger. Dean grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys and slammed the door as he took off in the Impala.


End file.
